


You Are In Love

by WinchesterTommo



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Song fic, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterTommo/pseuds/WinchesterTommo
Summary: One night he wakes, strange look on his facePauses, then says "You're my best friend."And you knew what it was, he is in love.





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title and description from the song "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift. Andrew and Steven 100% have this soft and quiet side they save for one another and I think this song perfectly describes what that side of them is like.

Steven is breathless. It shouldn’t be shocking. He’s always sort of known. It’s always been in the back of his mind, like an itch he’s too scared to scratch. But right here. In this moment. It’s too much for Steven. Steven feels it in his mind and his heart and his soul and his bones. He’s sitting in the back of a taxi with Andrew after they’ve both had a bit to drink on a Worth It shoot, and they’re not quite drunk but they’re not quite sober. As he glances at Andrew in the seat next to him, he sees it clear as day. In the way Andrew’s eyes are shining and in the way he wears that certain smile that Andrew seems to save just for Steven. It’s like a dam is breaking and Steven is drenched and drowning, and he knows he should be terrified. He knows that this realization is life altering and scary and forces Steven to think about things he’d rather not, but he can’t find it in him to care because Andrew is laughing and his hand is running through his hair and he’s absolutely stunning.

 _Holy fuck I’m in love with you,_ Steven lets himself think it. He lets himself soak in it and breathe it in. And Steven used to think he's been in love before. But it's obvious now. He knows that this feeling is something different. It makes him feel like he’s dying and thriving all at the same time and he’s not sure if he’s holding his breath or not but he can’t fucking care. The way Andrew makes him feel has always been different from the way his past girlfriends have, and realization number two hits Steven. _I’ve never been in love before, but this feeling you give my heart and my stomach and my skin and my soul is love. You are the first person I’ve ever loved._

Steven had these revelations in a matter of seconds, and apparently they’d pulled up to Andrew’s house and the taxi driver had parked. Just moments ago the pair had been joking and laughing. And Andrew still is. Laughing, that is. But Steven is soaking in his realizations and he thinks he needs a minute before he can breathe again, let alone laugh. The car is in park and the driver is waiting, but neither of them are moving. Suddenly, the air is electric. Steven knows Andrew is thinking about something, and whatever it is has sobered his laughter. There is something between them that is completely different from their usual light-hearted mood. Something that Steven thinks has always been there in the mixture of it all, but right now it is the only thing there. Steven turns to look at Andrew. He finds Andrew already looking at him, lips slightly parted like he’s about to say something, but nothing comes out. Andrew’s eyes travel to Steven’s lips and back up to his eyes. Steven’s breath hitches in his throat. He’s not sure if it’s the moonlight or his realizations or the alcohol or what, but the elephant always in the back of their room is now sitting right on top of them, forcing them to acknowledge it.

“I guess I’ll, uh, see you?” It comes out as a question. Steven is asking Andrew everything and nothing simultaneously. _Are you leaving now? Is something going to happen between us? Do you feel the same as me?_

“Actually, I was thinking you could come in for a drink,” Andrew licks his lips and shifts in his seat as he speaks, and Steven knows what it means. He knows that if he follows Andrew upstairs, something is going to happen. Things are going to change irreversibly, and it’s absolutely fucking terrifying. And Steven should just say no. Say he’s too tired or make up some other lame excuse. He should preserve what they have, because what they have is beautiful and it should be enough. And it is enough, it is. But Steven’s thought it now. He’s thought it and acknowledged it and let himself imagine all the ways this could go, so he says yes.

Andrew pays the driver for them. Steven’s nervous and a little intoxicated and doesn’t quite remember the walk up, but before he knows it he’s in Andrew’s apartment. They don’t turn on the lights when they walk in. They’re too scared to break it. This fragile thing blooming between them. They’re scared that if they turn the lights on, it will shake them out of this state they’ve reached and it would take a few more years for them to get to this point again. And neither of them can wait that long. So instead they move to the kitchen. Andrew grabs two beers from the fridge and extends one to Steven without speaking. Steven mumbles a thank you. Their hands brush as they go to transfer the drink between them, and neither of them move. They stand there like that for minutes or for hours or for an entire lifetime. Steven isn’t sure. All he knows is he can’t take it anymore.

Before he can think better of it, Steven is moving. He’s putting the beer down onto the counter and leaning down to press a kiss onto Andrew’s lips. It’s fast. So fast that Steven thinks he’s imagined doing it for a second. Andrew doesn’t react at first, and Steven panics. He thinks he’s read it all wrong and Andrew doesn’t want this and he’s messed it all up, but then Andrew’s pulling him back down into a kiss. This time it’s a real one. They’re moving in sync and Andrew is sliding his tongue into Steven’s mouth and Andrew tastes like the mint he’d stolen from Steven’s jacket earlier. They’re kissing and it’s more than kissing. It’s saying everything they’d been too scared to say before. It’s breathing one another in and coming together to make the perfect blend.

 _We’re like truffle pizza_ , Steven thinks in the back of his mind. Andrew is the pizza. He’s grounded and practical and everyone loves him. And Steven is the truffle. He’s loud and a lot, sometimes too much for people, and he should be in direct contrast with Andrew’s groundedness. But just like truffle pizza, Steven thinks they work in their own odd way. They compliment each other, bringing out the best aspects of one another and working in perfect harmony.

Andrew’s the one to pull away to catch his breath. His pupils are blown out and his lips are wet and swollen, and Steven doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more mind-blowingly beautiful. Steven rests his forehead on Andrew’s, and they stand together like that, reveling in the beauty of the moment.

Steven is suddenly hyper aware of just how tired he is, a little yawn escaping without permission. Andrew smiles up at the taller boy, fondness evident on his face. In the back of his mind, Steven thinks they should talk. They should clarify what’s just happened and what it means to one another. But Steven is tired and the alcohol and the kiss are keeping him light and he’s too scared to ruin the moment. Instead, Andrew tilts his head and offers Steven a one-worded question.

“Tired?” Andrew asks, and Steven nods in response.

Andrew takes Steven by his hand, and it’s easy. They’re walking to Andrew’s room together and taking off their shoes together and lying down together. And then they’re in bed together in the purest way. They’re not there to have sex or even kiss, they’re just there to be close to one another. They share a bed the way little kids share a bed before they understand any other meaning of the phrase “sleeping together.” Steven falls asleep knowing he’s in love with Andrew, and he’s not sure if he loves him back but he knows Andrew at least likes him. He knows Andrew wants to kiss him and go to sleep with him and wake up with him, and that’s enough for Steven.

…

After that night, they just fall together. They make this seemingly effortless transition from friends to boyfriends. Things that Steven usually finds weird in a relationship just make sense, and it’s good. They fight sometimes, too. They both have their flaws. They ignore one another when they’re upset until they calm down and talk it out. But they always do talk it out and come out of the situation stronger for it. The one thing they don’t do, though, is say it. Those three words. Steven’s not sure why. He’d accepted he’s in love with Andrew that first night, but he’s never been sure if Andrew’s ready to accept it.

It’s months later when they’re lying in bed together. Steven half wakes up to see Andrew sitting on the edge of the bed, looking the other way. He glances at the clock to see it’s one in the morning, and he resists the urge to close his eyes and fall back asleep.

“Andrew, baby, what are you doing up?” Steven tiredly mumbles the question out, and Andrew turns to face Steven.

Andrew looks odd, as if he’s just realized something and is trying to figure out what exactly it means, and Steven wants to kiss the look off the other’s face. To ease whatever worries he has.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, sorry,” Andrew responds, and Steven is already shaking his head.

“It’s fine,” Steven reassures Andrew. “Are you okay?” Steven asks, concern laced in his tone.

There’s a moment of silence where Steven doesn’t think Andrew’s going to answer, but then Andrew’s lying back down so he’s face to face with Steven. And there’s that feeling again. The one that’s different than their usual interactions and weird in the best way. The same feeling that had been in the air that first night.

“You’re my best friend,” Andrew whispers the words with the softest, most meaningful tone Steven’s ever heard from the other.

Steven inhales sharply. He realizes what it is, this confession. Of course he knows he’s Andrew’s best friend, but that’s not what Andrew is saying. They both know it.

“I love you,” Steven answers slowly, giving Andrew time to digest the words.

“I love you,” Andrew’s answering before Steven’s really finished saying it, and Steven is in awe. He’s in awe that he loves Andrew and Andrew loves him and they’re lying in bed together telling one another.

Steven kisses Andrew softly, a light feeling bubbling in his chest. They move together and get ready to fall back asleep with smiles on their faces. Tonight Steven is falling asleep knowing him and Andrew love one another, and he has the sneaking suspicion that that’s not changing anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this so sorry for that and any typos.


End file.
